14 Februari, Seharusnya
by ambudaff
Summary: Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum. Hinata menolong seseorang. Menyempurnakannya.


**14 FEBRUARI, SEHARUSNYA**

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A/N: 1. Thanks to __**Reff**__ atas teori 'anak yang lahir di bintang Leo tapi seharusnya di bintang Libra'_

_2. Peserta Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum_

_3. Jumlah kata semuanya 1.173 di Microsoft Word_

_4. AU. POV Hinata_

Kresek … kresek …

Aku melangkah pelan, tapi tak urung juga bersuara. Padahal ninja seharusnya bisa berjalan tanpa terdengar. Tapi kali ini ... aku ingin langkahku terdengar. Suasana sunyi benar-benar membuat jantungku copot. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi.

-o0o-

Kami berdelapan—aku, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke, Neji _nii-san_, dan Sai—adalah siswa Konoha Ninja Academy, sekolah berasrama yang luaaaaaaaas sekali. Asrama Putri dan Asrama Putra dipisahkan. Kalau kami ingin saling berkunjung, kami bisa datang dari pintu depan tentu saja. Tapi kali ini kami—tepatnya Sakura dan langsung disetujui Naruto-_kun_—ingin melalui pagar belakang.

Kenapa?

Karena hari sudah malam dan sudah lewat jam berkunjung kami.

Oya, sekarang tanggal 14 Februari. Tentu kau tahu apa arti tanggal itu untuk kaum muda. Dan kau tahu juga kalau asrama kami terkenal ketat menjalankan peraturan, walau ini malam minggu. Pokoknya, malam biasa hanya boleh bertamu sampai jam 20.00 dan malam minggu hanya boleh bertamu sampai jam 22.00.

Padahal di alun-alun desa Konoha ada keramaian. Dan kami ingin menontonnya. Berdua-dua tentu saja. Jadilah kami berdelapan bersepakat untuk melompat dari pagar belakang. Aku, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino dari Asrama Putri, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke, Neji _nii-san_, dan Sai dari Asrama Putra tentu saja. Kami juga bersepakat, para cowok nggak akan menjemput kami, tapi langsung ketemuan di persimpangan.

Kami para cewek menghiraukan saja adanya desas-desus bahwa di belakang Asrama Putri suka ada hal-hal yang aneh. Yang mengerikan. _'Apa sih, kita kan kunoichi, masa' takut oleh desas-desus hantu ga jelas gitu,_' potong Ino gagah waktu ada yang mengingatkan.

Dan inilah hasilnya. Malam ini kami melompat dari pagar, berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke persimpangan. Belum juga setengah jalan, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino mendadak menjadi pucat, dan terpaku.

"I-itu ... ap-apa?" Sakura hanya mampu berkata sekian, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke depan.

Kenapa Sakura mendadak bicara gagap seperti aku?

Aku menoleh, dan Tenten bersama Ino mendadak menjadi gagu, tak berbicara sama sekali. Wajah mereka seperti yang baru saja disedot habis darahnya oleh vampir, pucat sepucat-pucatnya.

Aku melihat lagi ke depan. Ada apa sih? Aku kok nggak melihat apa-apa?

"L-la-lariiiiii...." Ino mengomandoi, dan tanpa disuruh dua kali lagi, ketiga temanku itu lari secepat mereka bisa.

Tapi aku malah seperti terpaku.

Di depanku ada seseorang.

Laki-laki, seumurku. Atau mungkin setahun-dua tahun lebih tua. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Si-sia-siapa k-ka-kamu?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan kalau aku mengganggu. Namaku Kojiro. Kojiro Ichijouji. _Dozo Yoroshiku_," katanya membungkuk.

"Eh, a-aku Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," aku juga turut membungkuk sopan, "_Do-dozo Yoroshiku_ ..."

Pemuda itu maju mendekatiku, "Apakah ... kau mau menolongku?"

"Me-meno-menolongmu?"

Ia mengangguk. Lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mendekatkannya pada wajahku.

"Aaaah!" aku mendadak mundur. Jantungku langsung berdebar kencang, nyaris copot

"_Gomen, gomen_. Bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu. Maksudku ..." ia mendekatiku lagi, "aku ingin bantuanmu, untuk mencarikan sesuatu. Milikku. Agar aku menjadi sempurna."

Aku mengangguk, tapi sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti. Apa yang harus kucari agar dia menjadi sempurna? _Jutsu_ tertentu? Jimat? Lagipula, kenapa aku yang harus mencarinya?

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lagi seperti tadi, dan tangannya menunjuk ke dalamnya, "Ingi ... ang ... hauss ... dekari..."

Sepertinya dia mencoba mengatakan _'ini yang harus dicari'_, dan aku memfokuskan mataku pada mulutnya.

Giginya.

Gigi depannya tidak ada, dua atau tiga sepertinya.

"Ha-harus di-dica-dicari di ma-mana?" tanyaku, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

Ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan berbicara biasa sekarang, "Di tempat aku … dibunuh."

Aku kontan mundur setapak. "Di-dib-dibunuh?"

Ia mengangguk. Wajahnya sedih. "Aku dibunuh. Dibunuh di hari ulang tahunku. Disiksa dulu. Lama dibiarkan di sini setelah mati. Waktu ada yang melihat tubuhku, aku sudah membusuk. Dan aku kemudian dikuburkan, tapi ... ada bagian dari diriku yang belum terkubur."

Jadi ... dia sudah mati? Hantu? Atau tepatnya ... arwah? Jadi ... dia yang dikatakan sebagai hantu yang suka bergentayangan di belakang Asrama Putri?

Kojiro Ichijouji. Rasanya aku pernah dengar, yang dibunuh secara keji oleh para bandit itu?

"Di-di mana gigimu?" tanyaku. Rasa takutku digantikan oleh rasa ingin menolong.

"Aku tak tahu. Waktu itu," dia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar di tepi jalan setapak itu, "aku dihadang di sini."

Aku maju, mendekati pohon itu, memeriksanya dengan hati-hati. Susah karena gelap. Rasanya tadi Ino bawa senter, tapi entah di mana dia-nya juga! Ah! Kenapa harus bingung-bingung?

"BYAKUGAAAN!"

Hyuuuuuuung...

Itu dia! Tiga buah gigi, sudah dikelilingi lumut, menancap di bagian bawah pohon besar itu. Aku tak berani membayangkan bagaimana caranya Kojiro disiksa, sampai giginya menancap di pohon begini. Aku mencabut ketiga gigi itu dari pohon hati-hati, mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku dan membungkusnya.

"La-lalu, ak-aku harus mem-membawanya ke mana?"

Ia tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih, "Ke pemakaman umum. Cari saja nisanku di sana." Ia mendekat hingga rapat, wajahnya serius, tangannya memegang tanganku. Rasanya tanganku seperti dimuati oleh sebalok es. "Terima kasih banyak, Hinata-_chan_."

"T-Tak apa-apa. Ta-tadi kukira ..."

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Aku tak akan mengganggu siapa-siapa lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Aku mengangguk. Tapi ada rasa penasaran di hatiku. Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Sakura atau Ino yang biasanya sangat pemberani? Kenapa aku?

Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku, karena ia kemudian menjawab, "Aku bisa minta tolong padamu, karena kita ... dilahirkan pada tanggal yang sama. Kalau pada orang lain, wujudku mengerikan ..." katanya lirih.

Aku mengerti.

Wajahnya mendekat, lalu mencium pipiku sekilas. Aku merasa wajahku menjadi panas, meski kecupannya terasa dingin seperti es batu.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata-_chan_!" ia mundur.

"Se-selamat ti-tinggal, Kojiro-_kun_! Beristirahatlah da-dalam damai!" sahutku tersipu, melambai padanya, semakin lama ia semakin menipis, dan menghilang.

-o0o-

Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang, berjalan sendirian mendekati persimpangan. Mana malam gelap lagi. Padahal walau bukan purnama, bulan tadi ada. Kukeraskan bunyi kakiku agar jelas.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA-_CHAAAAAN_!"

Tak salah lagi, pasti suara Naruto-_kun_. Betul saja, dia langsung berlari mendekatiku. Langsung saja menubrukku dan memelukku. Euh, jangan sampai aku pingsan!

Neji _nii-san_ menyusulnya, "Hinata-_chan_, kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa sampai terpisah? Tenten cerita ada monster mengerikan ..."

Ah! Jadi Tenten dan yang lainnya berhasil berlari ke arah persimpangan jalan, dan bertemu juga dengan cowok-cowok ini.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Di-dia tidak me-mengerikan. Dia ... ar-arwah yang be-belum sempurna pe-pemakamannya. Ada yang ter-ter-tertinggal," aku memperlihatkan bungkusan saputangan di tanganku.

Pasti hal itu mengherankan. Karena mereka diam saja, dan mengikutiku berjalan ke pemakaman umum.

Kucari nisan KOJIRO ICHIJOUJI di sana. Dapat.

Aku berlutut, menggali sedikit tanahnya di sudut dengan sepotong kayu yang kutemukan. Kumasukkan gigi-gigi itu berikut saputanganku, kututup lagi dengan tanah. Nah, sudah.

Aku berlutut di depan nisannya, diikuti oleh ketujuh temanku. Aku menutup mata dan mulai berdoa lirih, "Kojiro-_kun_, beristirahatlah dalam damai. Kau sudah sempurna sekarang."

Mataku kubuka. Tapi aku tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa?" Naruto-_kun_ penasaran.

"Di-dia .. Ko-kojiro-_kun_ bilang, di-dia ha-hanya bisa me-mewujud sem-sempurna di depan or-orang yang tang-tanggal lahirnya sama. Ta-tadi ku-kukira, tang-tanggal lahirnya 27 Des-Desember..."

Pada nisan tertulis:

KOJIRO ICHIJOUJI

14 Februari 1986 – 14 Februari 2006

Kenapa?

Neji _nii-san_ berdiri. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini ... logis atau tidak. Tapi menurut Hiashi _ji-san_ ... Hinata-_chan_ lahir prematur. Sebulan setengah sebelum waktunya. Mungkinkah … Hinata-_chan_ seharusnya lahir 14 Februari?"

**FIN**

_Kaya'nya … maksa banget ya? Hihi.._

_*menghindar dari serbuan kunai dan shuriken*_


End file.
